gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Infection
The infection is a lost episode from The Amazing world Of Gumball. It features Jack and his friends, and takes place after "The Joy, and tells how the joy virus was really stopped after Miss Simian got infected. Synopsis With Miss Simian a joy zombie, some new people are ready to stop the joy virus, but need to stay safe. Plot Miss Simian is now lurking the halls joyfully. Rachel, who isn't allowed to be seen, comes out and is not infected. carrie, Ocho, Hector, Razor, and Jack who is with his friends all come out. Rachel investigates the zombies, but is attacked by the 8-Bit Dog, Fuzzball, The Green Bear, The Hot Dog Guy, and The Mushroom. Ocho enters a video game universe and fights the 8-Bit Dog. Suddenly, an infected Billy Parham comes in who has somehow managed to travel into the game. He spits out some joy spit, as well as the 8-Bit Dog, and enough joy spit comes out to infect Ocho. Ocho becomes a victim of the joy zombies, and Carrie then has her own plan. She goes into Miss Simian's office, where infected Miss Simian is. She quickly tries to grab the music player, but fails because she is a ghost. She then possesses the music player, but it then plays happy music infecting her. The joy has been collecting more victims. Jack and his friends are worried. "What if Rachel gets infected too" they knew this had to stop. Rachel had just disappeared. She then pops back out and attacks Hector. Hector comes to safety, but Splatty and Fragile had just escaped the early reel universe after some joy spit got there somehow. They are both infected, and with Fragile happy, he isn't afraid to take off his box anymore. Once he takes off his box, a giant octopus monster comes out. Fragile drools entire puddles of joy spit. Jack is very worried. Rachel attacks him. He then runs away from Rachel. He then finds the music player, and two brown hands take it. It was Principal Brown! he was cured by the music! Suddenly, Principal Brown spits out his joyful drool. He turns his eyes back to normal, and it turns out that he got infected once again! He throws the music player to Rocky, who then hides it in his closet. Jack needed to do something. Hector kicked Razor over to Rocky's closet, but it didn't work. William had just flew up and infected him. Fragile returns, and Splatty is in the pose of a graffiti on him. Splatty's joy makes Fragile even more joyful, and he then gets the joy to Hector, who is the same size of him. Suddenly, Walter the watermelon, Lewis the liger, Sticky the stickman, Ronald the teapot, and Matt the doormat had just shown up, saying that they had gotten a chance to stop a catastrophe while their creator wasn't around. they all went into the crowd of joy zombies, until Hector walked by and a gigantic amount of joy spit got on them. They had then became joy zombies, and Jack started to have "daymares" about becoming a joy zombie himself. When a lightbulb popped up at the top of his head, an idea sprung out! He would have Wolfie prank Maya, who deflects his prank materials with alien material. The prank materials would bounce around with Jerry, are supposed to fling him all he way to Rocky's closet. His Rube Goldberg machie worked at first, but while he was in the air, Miss Simian sprung up and infected him. Jerry infected all his friends, but Jack managed to survive. Jack realized he was the only left survivor, and then Gumball, Darwin, Miss Simian, Principal Brown, The School Nurse, and Tobias all surrounded him. They all got closer and closer and were about to infect him, but when a fat rabbit man bursted through the roof, he knew it was saving time. the man was Richard Watterson, who started the joy virus by wonder-hugging his kids. He re-wonder-hugged every joy zombie in sight. Elmore Junior High was saved! Gumball, Darwin, and Anais knew they can't be infected like that again, but they still though about.. Puppies.. Characters *Rachel *Gumball *Darwin *Miss Simian *Carrie *Ocho *Hector *Razor *Jack *Maya *Wolfie *Bed *Barry *Jerry *Dolphie *8-Bit Dog *Fuzzball *Green Bear *Hot Dog Guy *Mushroom *Billy *Splatty (official debut) *Fragile (debut) *Principal Brown *Rocky *Masami (cameo) *William *Clayton (cameo) *Penny (cameo) *Banana Joe (cameo) *Walter *Lewis *Matt *Sticky *Ronald *Walter The Watermelon (mentioned) *School Nurse *Tobias *Richard *Anais Trivia *This takes place after "The Joy". *This is the first time we officially see Splatty and Fragile. *This episode reveals that Fragile is hiding an octopus monster under his box. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Picklehazard1